Order and Chaos
by alberto12
Summary: Ishimaru is the SHSL Ultimate Prefect. Gundam is the SHSL Ultimate Breeder. What happens when Ishimaru calls Gundam over to his quarters? What will occur from the clash of their personalities? [LEMON FANFIC, ISHIDAM SHIPPING]


As the young male walked down the hall, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

" _Meet me in my quarters at ten thirty P.M. sharp!"_

Ishimaru's words were still ringing in Gundam's ears. He hadn't the slightest clue what the Ultimate Prefect could possibly want. But the way Ishimaru had said the words sounded more like an order than a request. Besides, the Ultimate Breeder was actually quite interested in finding out what it is Ishimaru wanted with him.

As Gundam Tanaka finally got to Ishimaru's quarters he took a deep breath. It was his first time ever entering anyone else's quarters and he wasn't exactly sure of what to expect. For a moment, he fumbled with his thoughts, thinking of whether he should knock or not. Before he could gather his thoughts a voice from inside quickly called out, "Come in."

Surprised, Gundam opened the door and was taken aback as he saw the Ultimate Prefect sitting in a chair directly a few feet from the door. Ishimaru's red eyes were narrowing down on Gundam as he sized him up. "You're late" he snapped quickly while folding his arms.

Looking at the clock, Gundam noticed that it was ten thirty two. "Late? Well its only-"

"Only what!? Only two minutes!? Is that it!" Ishimaru yelled out angrily as he stood from his chair. Eyes wide; the Ultimate Breeder took a step back from the sudden outburst. _What's with him? He's got even more adrenaline and passion in him than I thought!_

Crossing his arms and turning his head to the side, Gundam shrugged lightly. "Yes. Its only two minutes. What's so wrong about that?"

Kiyotaka could feel his face flush a deep red as he furiously bit down on his lip and his hands trembled. "What's so wrong about that you ask? You say it as if its not a big deal!"

Pulling up his scarf above his nose, Gundam raised a brow as he noticed the Prefect get emotional. "What's with you? Yes I was late but I don't see why a mere mortal like you worries so much about it…"

Shaking his head quickly and running his fingers along his hair in frustration, Ishimaru scowls at Gundam, as his insides began to boil with a deep hate for the Breeder's lack of understanding. "Don't you get it! To maintain order we must obey the rules! We must do as we're told and do everything correctly or else there will be utter chaos!"

Letting out a laugh, the Ultimate Breeder merely smirked at Ishimaru's words. "Chaos you say? Tell me this, human…what chaos is approaching now for my two minute tardiness?"

"W-Well…that's….!" Seeing that he just put himself in a predicament, Ishimaru's face flushed a deep crimson from embarrassment. Seeing this only pleased Gundam more as his smile grew wider. "So you see? Your points are invalid, mortal! Now that pointless argument aside…why have you desired my presence at such a time?" Gundam asked curiously.

At being addressed, Ishimaru shook off his flustered look and gave Gundam a more serious facial expression. "Well you see…" The Prefect knits his brows as his gaze wanders off to the side, something clearly wrong. Catching this, the Ultimate Breeder raised his head higher as he examined Kiyotaka closely. _I don't understand humans at all…especially not this one! He's rather odd…he first decides to boldly give me a speech on order and now can't even make out complete sentences._

Sighing, Gundam gives the Prefect an annoyed look. "Well? What is it? Spit it out already, human…"

"If you must know, its simply because I wanted to speak with you!" Ishimaru blurted out as his hands remained at his side curled up into fists while his face went bright red. Taken by surprise, the Ultimate Breeder turned his ear towards Kiyotaka. "Come again…? You…simply wanted to talk to me?..."

Nodding slowly, Ishimaru shut his eyes and felt himself grow tense. "Yes. That is all. I simply wanted to get to talk to you." Suddenly feeling rather odd and uncomfortable about the situation, Gundam began to fidget with his feet and kept his scarf up to cover up part of his face in hopes that the Ultimate Prefect wouldn't notice his sudden blush. _This human wanted to talk to me? I don't understand. Why would anyone wish to speak to me?_

Straightening himself up, Ishimaru tried to maintain his cool as he faced the other male in the room, attempting to act his usual self. "Gundam Tanaka! The reasons for my actions are because I care for you and wouldn't want a friend like you hurt! That is all!"

"Huh?...You care for me? I'm your friend?" Gundam repeated with a hint of skepticism at the sudden words. "Yes! I do! I truly do!" said the Prefect eagerly as he got even closer to the Breeder.

A certain feeling began to overcome Ishimaru with each step he took to approach Gundam. He didn't know why but he wanted to touch the male. Noticing the change in behavior from Kiyotaka, the Ultimate Breeder began to take a few steps back as he became unsure of what to make of the situation. "Er…um…Ishimaru…you're getting rather…close…"

Ignoring Gundam's words, Ishimaru slowly brings his hand up as he pulls down the male's scarf to reveal his trembling lips and blushing face. Turning his head away quickly, the Breeder began to panic. He had never experienced such actions and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. The next second, Gundam could no longer take any more steps away as his back bumped into a wall. Shutting his eyes tightly, the Ultimate Breeder felt his lips quiver with a sudden fear. _Am I afraid? Of Ishimaru? That can't be…I-I don't even have feelings for…for…_

Before he could continue his thought, he is distracted by the sudden feeling of a pair of lips roughly being pressed against his. As he opens his eyes, he lets out a silent gasp, seeing Ishimaru kiss him. Seconds later, Kiyotaka breaks the kiss and backs away, covering his lips as his face flushed a deep red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me, Gund-"

The Breeder lunged at him and soon had him pinned to the floor. Ishimaru felt his eyes go wide with fear. "G-Gundam!?"

Smirking, Gundam Tanaka let out a quiet chuckle as he pinned down the other male with ease. "You don't think I'm letting you get away with that, do you?

"H-Huh?" the Ultimate Prefect blinked as he gave Gundam a puzzled look. _What the heck is he planning to do with me?_

His question was answered moments later as Gundam ripped open his uniform's shirt, running his hands along the male's chest. "W-What the…!? G-Gundam!" Ishimaru yelped as he turned a deep red, allowing the other male to touch him where he pleased. Grinning widely, the Ultimate Breeder was indeed enjoying himself. "I'll tame you here and now do you hear me? I'll tame you…"

At hearing the words, Ishimaru took Gundam by surprise as he flipped him over and turned the tables on him by pinning the male Breeder down. "Ha! Don't make me laugh! Tame me? If you can even get in control that is!" Ishimaru cried out with a wicked grin on his face. "Hmph! If this is a test set up by the Dark Lords then so be it…I'll conquer this so called challenge!" Gundam muttered as he pulled Kiyotaka down to kiss his lips roughly. Wrestling with their tongues and panting, each male used any means of force to try and get in control. Within minutes they had stripped each other naked and were wrestling each other for dominance.

"Let me tame you, mortal!" Gundam cried out as he clawed at Ishimaru's back. Groaning from pain and pleasure, Ishimaru forcibly spread the Breeder's legs as he entered his hardened member into him. Gasping from the sudden feeling, Gundam shivered and held onto Kiyotaka.

"Class is now in session, Gundam! And there will be no yelling!" the Ultimate Prefect groaned out as he began to thrust inside the male. Moaning out letting out quiet yells of pleasure, Gundam tried his best to conceal his cries by biting his lip. Smirking as he had gained control, Ishimaru rapidly thrust inside the male while grasping his thighs and grunting with each quick movement. "I'll give you a detention for yelling like that Gundam!"

"I won't let you do that! Not until I have slain the beast with my deadly weapon of terror!" Gundam cried out as he forced Ishimaru off him and placed the other male on his hands and knees. "Yes that's good…doggy style would seem appropriate for a Breeder such as myself" Gundam muttered with a nod as he quickly slipped his presumed "weapon" inside Ishimaru. Gripping the bed sheets tightly, Kiyotaka shut his eyes and bit down hard on his lip to keep in a loud moan.

Their acts of dominance and superiority went on for about an hour. By the end of the period, both males lay panting and sore in bed. "Tch…is that…all you…got?" Gundam muttered as he heavily panted. "Heh…what? You up for more?" Ishimaru questioned with a smirk.

Grinning, the Breeder brought his arms around the Prefect. "Why don't we find out?"

"Gladly!" Kiyotaka replied with a wide smile.


End file.
